Haunted
by theonewhoburnedthesun
Summary: "Night after night, she was progressively frustrated. Hormones raging, the need to feel him all over her was becoming insatiable. Cold water in her face or going for a run did not suffice anymore. She needed more. She needed him." Written around episode 6; after their encounter on Avatar Aang Memorial Island, Korra cannot extinguish the fantasies which haunt her dreams. SMUT ALERT.


_**A/N:** _This was orginally posted on Tumblr as "Random Amorra Lemon" - I edited it and added a few things. This was my first Amorra smut, written around Episode 6? I don't remember. I just like having all my fanfic in one place!

Enjoy!

* * *

He had haunted her dreams ever since the night on Avatar Aang Memorial Island.

Security would surround her, until a light mist kissed her cheek. Then, when she smelt the familiar scent of cologne and sweat tickling her nose, she would know he was there.

The first few nights, Korra's dreams had been filled with fear. He would approach her, and she would fight. Flames would fly from her fists and would grunt with a blazing kick. She would miss, of course. Somehow, he would always pin her down, and she would wriggle against him until she was too tired to fight.

Then, he would lean into her, dancing silver eyes dancing with victory. "I have you now, Avatar," he would whisper, before Korra would wake up with sweat streaming down her cheeks and her heart pounding in her chest.

Those were the first few nights. Soon, the nightmares shifted in ways Korra did not like.

The familiarity of the dream might have been the cause - the same fear rippling through her body as she sensed his presence. Like electricity, she reacted. Perhaps, somewhere in her subconscious, she was trying to suppress the fear. In her dreams, fear morphed into vivid anticipation. Korra did not understand what she anticipated until she saw him.

Amon, stood across the room with the mask mocking her.

Lucidly, Korra knew it was time to start throwing kicks, but she did not move.

Instead, she let him approach, until he was standing inches from her. His scent was strong, for a dream. So intoxicating. He would then grab her wrists and pinned her against the wall.

His hips pressed against hers, as he leans down. "I have you now, Avatar."

Korra woke up with more intense feelings than ever before. A scream clawed at her throat, but not from fear she discovered. Disappointment.

Her stomach was warm and her breathing fast. Korra cursed herself, knowing her dream was sick. Rather, that the feelings from the dream extended into consciousness _were deplorable._

Rolling over on her side, hugging the pillow, she wished that the mist could enrapture her once again.

* * *

Hearing his voice on the radio made her shudder. Deep and resonating, it chilled her. She imagined the words on those invisible lips:_ I have you now Avatar._

She would try to hide her blush, but sometimes Bolin or Mako noticed when she did. She hated lying - Korra was a bad liar - but what was she supposed to say? That she was thinking about a hot dream she had? Oh, and Amon - Public Enemy #1 - was the sexy star.

It drove her crazy. Night after night, she was progressively frustrated. Hormones raging, the need to feel him all over her was becoming insatiable. Cold water in her face or going for a run did not suffice anymore.

She needed more. She needed _him_.

The thought made her legs quake, but shame also disturbed her. How could the Avatar be so… horny? She had never been affected by anyone in this way; no one stirred her so much in her dreams, let alone real life.

She had to see him.

Korra sat in her room, staring out her window. Republic City was an ocean of light and noise - and somewhere deep within was Amon. If she wanted to get what she wanted, she'd have to surprise him. Somewhere were there weren't chi blockers.

Korra turned to Naga, who quietly snored on the floor next to her bed. She ruffled her ears, and then bent down. "I'll be back soon, girl," Korra promised her polar bear dog. She then tucked a pillow under her blanket, simulating a sleeping body, and climbed out her window.

Once she sneaked past the White Lotus guards, Korra dove gracefully into Yue Bay. Propelling herself forward with her waterbending, she was to the marina within a couple minutes.

Korra decided that Amon was probably out hunting benders, like he had been for the past few days. Capturing them like he did Bolin and the rest of the Triple Threats. Korra pushed those thoughts from her mind; tonight was about satiating her hunger so she'd never have to feel it again.

Wandering the shadows, she looked for a sign for hours. Sighing, Korra slumped down in an alleyway. She was an idiot. If it was this easy to find Amon, then he wouldn't be problem anymore.

That's when she heard it: the familiar humming of several motors. Motorcycles.

Korra sprung for the alley and listened. They had just passed! Running at a sprint, Korra steadied her breathing. She could see them, swerving into another alley.

They went into what looked like the entrance to a sewer - and Korra gasped. The Equalists must have been underground this whole time.

* * *

Korra stealthily followed the motorcycles into the Equalist headquarters. They were swarming about - black suits and green goggles against their faces. Korra managed to go unseen by knocking out an Equalist and stealing their suit.

She was one of them. So much for 'no chi blockers'.

Taking a deep breath, she approached another Equalist. "I have a message from the lieutenant, for _Amon_," Korra said, trying to sound as harmless as possible, but the sound of his name on her lips made her voice crack.

It was hard to tell if the Equalist believed her or not until they replied. "I will escort you to his office, since your obviously new here. Your goggles are on the wrong way." Korra swallowed, letting out a nervous laugh.

"You caught me," she said, adjusting her goggles as she followed the other Equalist.

Heart pounding in her chest, Korra realized that her dream may not come true. Amon hated benders, her included. Why would he…feel the same?

Korra's fists clenched. She was already here. She had nothing to loose.

No, she had _everything_ to lose. He could expose her for being the horrible Avatar she was - lusting after the enemy who was obviously older than her.

They came to a stop in front of a large metal door, guarded by two Equalists.

"Let her through, the lieu sent her," her escort said with a wave of his hand.

They stepped aside, and Korra froze. She was going to see Amon.

Memories of their last encounter flooded her mind. On her knees, staring up at that mocking mask. His rough fingers dripping her chin almost gently as he assured her he was saving her for last.

The echo of his words made Korra shiver, as she forced herself to push open the door. It creaked loudly, making her wince as she came into the dimly lit office. For a few moments, she hovered in the frame as she saw Amon facing away, starring at a map hanging behind a large wooden desk.

"What is it?"

The words made her stomach warm - they were annoyed and assertive, the voice of a leader. She wanted him to slip into the tenor of her dreams. Assertive, yes. But not annoyed.

Stammering, Korra took a few steps forward. "I have a message," she said. She closed the door behind her, smirking under her mask as she noted the deadbolt. The sound of the clicking made Amon spin around, the mask confronting her.

"Do you?" he accused, leaning down to press his palms against his desk.

Korra strode forward, and peeled the goggles and mask from her face. Without the green tint, she watched his eyes change from questioning to shock. Shaking the static from her hair, Korra stepped closer.

"I am impressed, young Avatar," Amon chuckled. She saw his hands clench into fists. "I hoped that my lair was hidden far better; even worse, I assumed I had much more competent guards."

"Sorry to rain on your parade," was all she could manage to say through her swollen throat.

Amon noticed her lack of speech ability. "Nervous, Avatar? That your friends won't arrive in time?"

Korra's expression contorted, and she bit her lip.

"No one knows, I'm here. Amon."

He considered this a for a few moments. "You thought you could defeat me alone?" he asked, voice hardening. "You thought wrong."

"I- I don't plan to defeat you, or even…fight you," Korra said softly. She prayed that this wouldn't backfire. She stepped closer to the desk, and mirrored him as she pressed her palms against the table. She leaned across it, until their faces were only a foot apart.

Feeling a swell of confidence, she shifted herself up onto the table, pushing his papers aside to make room for her body. The sudden move made Amon stumble back.

"What are you doing?" he spat, keeping his distance.

Korra brought her hand to the zipper of the Equalist uniform, dragging the metal pin down her chest.

"What I want."

She only had her breast bindings underneath the suit, which became obviously clear once the upper part of it had been peeled down to her waist.

Amon didn't move for a moment, but she could see his dark eyes through the slits of the mask. They narrowed, hints of blue and silver reflecting in the dim light of his office.

His shoulders suddenly arched, as he moved toward her, and Korra flinched for a moment - thinking he was attacking her. In a split second, he had her wrists cuffed with his hands, squeezing them tight as he leaned down against the table. Their chests were flush and his hips lightly pressed against hers.

"I don't know what this game is," he said, almost in a growl.

"It isn't a game," Korra gasped as she gazed up at him. "Unless you want to play."

Korra wanted to laugh at how cheesy that sounded, but was cut off when Amon swiftly pulled his mask up a few inches and their lips collided. Warm and sensuous, rough and desperate, they moved with an unspoken rhyme that made Korra shudder.

He let go of her hands and brought them to her cheeks. He gripped her neck, not so much to impede her breathing, but to hold her down as he deepened the kiss. Korra let his tongue enter, their breaths mixing as they gasped for air. Korra brought her hands to his chest, fumbling with the intricate buckles as she tried to shed his clothes.

Releasing one hand to assist her, Amon brought his other hand down to her chest. He squeezed her breast, through the wrappings, eliciting a heavy groan from Korra. Once Amon's jacket had been shed, Korra spared no time in taking in the view. A deep tan, much like her own skin, his chiseled abdomen assured her that he wasn't _too_ old. Not that it mattered, he turned her on nevertheless. She drug her fingernails down the skin, making Amon hiss into her lips.

She unwrapped herself, the feeling of exposure making her blush. The blush immediately went away as Amon rolled his hips into hers, a sigh of content leaving her lips.

His mouth moved to her neck, nibbling the skin a little before biting her shoulder. Marking him. Returning the favor, she dug her nails into his back, making him grind his hips into her harder.

"No more," he mumbled into her neck, backing away. "This ends now."

Disappointment filled Korra's face as she tried to shield herself. Embarrassed. Rejected…

He bent down to his drawer and pulled out what looked like a blindfold.

Elated and terrified, Korra did not suppress her smile.

He tied it around her eyes, instructing her that peeking would not have the best outcome. Korra nodded in understanding.

She heard the rustling of a buckle coming undone.

The anxious sigh falling from his unbidden lips.

And then his unmasked face colliding with hers.

He rolled her over the desk and straddled her, hands running down her breasts, and then stomach, as they approached her hips. He pushed the remained of the uniform down, along with her underwear, and then past her ankles. Amon then firmly gripped her thighs as he pushed them apart.

Korra was panting in anticipation as Amon leaned down to kiss her again. She was shocked by the brief tenderness as she suddenly felt something warm between her legs. She twitched, the sudden thrust of intrusion making her gasp against his lips. Pain made tears fall down her cheeks, the soothing desperation clear as she pulled his head down to hers. Her tongue brushed his teeth, and he let her enter as he brought his hands to hers.

He gripped her wrists, pinning them down to the table as he fully entered her. The feeling was unlike anything Korra had hoped for or imagined, despite the pain. She nodded against him, signaling him to continue.

Slow, tender thrusts began to heighten as he breathed harder. She focused on his moans - he was so calm and collected, and she was making him fall apart. Korra tangled her fingers in his hair, tugging until he groaned in frustration.

Their lips parted and Korra wished she could see his face. He could see all her emotions- but she felt blind.

Yet, in some way not being able to see heightened all of her senses, as she began to feel the warm feeling rising in her stomach.

Mewling as his thrusts became rougher, and faster, he moved a hand to her mouth to quiet her. With every rise and fall of his hips, she lifted hers to meet his. He began to hit a place within her that made her eyes dance with white light and her mouth open wider. Her limbs began to grow numb, until every part of her was suddenly shaking with an electric shock she had never felt before. Korra couldn't resist the temptation to gnaw on his hand as she moaned against him.

"Dammit," he hissed, his voice obviously falling apart between pants as he quickened. She knew he was close, and forced her lips to his and bit his lip, eliciting a growl that resonated deep within his lungs.

With finality, he shoved himself into her and muffled his cry into her lips as he came, shuddering on top of her as his sweat trickled into Korra's face.

He rolled over so his limp body wouldn't crush her, staring upwards as he came down from his high.

"What have we done?" was all he said in a breathless voice.

Korra rolled out from underneath his arm and stood up. Facing away, she peeled off her blindfold and smiled.

"What needed to be done."


End file.
